Plot
'Backstory' The story takes place in late October 2552. During the Battle of Earth the Mega city: New Mombasa , Kenya has been captured by the Covenant . The city was quickly recaptured in a couple of hours by the UNSC . However one of The Covenant's Leader: The Prophet of Regret was quickly forced to retreat. His private Covenant Cruiser initiated its Slipspace Drive, prepearing to jump while it still is in the Atmosphere Gold squads primary mission The UNSC Marathon Class cruiser: " Say my Name " was in orbit around Earth's atmosphere. The ship was to launch an ODST force onto Regret's Flagship, Breaching its hull and gaining access to the Interior. awaiting in their drop pods was Gold Squad a ODST battle group who participated in the mission. As the Marathon class cruiser "Say my name" launched all the drop pods into earths atmosphere Regrets carrier suddenly initiated its Slipspace drive, It then jumps into Slipspace sendingout a huge EMP burst which vaporized some unlucky ODST's who neared the carrier And seperated Gold squad who were lucky enough to change their coordinates just seconds before the jump. Landing at the Uplift reserve Minutes after the Slipspace jump has occured Lance Corporal Matthew Connor lands inside the Uplift Nature Reserve . He then breaks out of his pod and makes his way into the park where he meets one of his squadmates: Corporal Riley I. Andrade inside a Storage room. Connor then tells Andrade to stay in the room and keep him posted on anything new for he is going into the mega city to find the rest of his squad. "Into the belly of the Beast" entering New Mombasa. An hour later Connor enters New Mombasa, The city has shown that it has gone through a lot. Burnt NMPD cars, civilian vehicles, covenant vehicles fill the streets. The buildings themselves have fire erupting through the windows and debris falling into the ground below. Connor evades several Covenant troops that are slowly regaining control of the Mega City. Finally connor arrives at a small O.N.I office building where one of his squadmates activated a rescue beacon. Reunion with the leader Connor enters the O.N.I building to find his Squad leader: Luitenant James Gordon hiding behind a desk in the lobby. Connor asks Gordon if he heard anything from their last and remaining squadmate: SGT. Andrew Colon who happens to be knocked unconsious inside his crashed drop pod somewhere in the city. Moments later a Covenant Phantom Dropship arrives (which located Gordon's rescue beacon) and drops of a 3 squads of Covenant soldiers to investigate. Connor and Gordon immediately hide behind the desk as the Covenant soldiers enter the lobby. Suddenly Andrade speaks over the comm, the transmission was heard by the Covenant soldiers who began to open fire at the desk where Connor and Gordon are hiding behind. Connor and Gordon make a run for the security door that leads back to The Uplift Reserve. Wolf Squad News quickly got to the UNSC highcom that most of the troopers launched from the UNSC cruiser "Say my name" got vaporized in the blast just hours ago. In response The UNSC marathon class cruiser : Leviathan 256 arrived in orbit above New Mombasa. This time only one squad of ODST's will be dropped into the city. These troopers are trained to accomplish their mission while they are seperated from each other. Shortly after landing in the city the squad split up. Warrant officer Marlin Sharpes heads to O.N.I Alpha site in New Mombasa to protect some operatives that are trying to destroy coordinates to other Buildings located on earth. master sargent Kurtis Stromheir accompanies Lance corporal Nathan Nadal who is going to find an operational Telecomm to download all the surveilance data and Staff sargent Robert Kolinski heads to sub-level 9 in New Mombasa to make a copy of the data that the cities' A.I the superintendent left behind before being absorbed into the Covenant Engineer : Vergil . Defense of the Alpha site Warrant officer Marlin Sharpes gets dropped off by a Pelican Dropship on the courtyard of Alpha site. The building has been destroyed as a means to prevent the covenant from taking the data stored inside. But the plan failed. Sharpes then heads to the entrance and finds 2 O.N.I operatives struggling to open the security door into the building. The covenant arrive moments later and Sharpes and another operative nicknamed: "E" hold off the invading forces with Machine gun turrets and guerrilla warfare. The O.N.I ops open the door and Sharpes and "E" head inside. The O.N.I operatives then start to hack a nearby console to destroy the data. The covennt breach the area using ARC cutters and "E" gets as a result of a grunt Kamikaze attack. Sharpes grabs a shotgun and defends the remaining operatives from harm. Once the data was successfully deleted, Sharpes and the operatives take an elevator that leads underground. Breaking into Sub-level 9 Staff Sargent Robert Kolinski heads to a locked door that heads to a series of maintenence tunnels that lead to sub-level 9. He is accompanied by Lance Corproal Nathan Nadal and Master Sargent Kurtis Stromheir. a small covenant fireteam arrives and attacks the ODST's. The squad then kills the fireteam and Stromheir hacks the security door open, which Kolinski then heads into the tunnels that lead underground. Searching for Sargent Colon Gordon,Andrade, and Connor follow a rescue beacon from a unknown ODST. They belive it is Colon who is trapped in a small plaza. The squad find the crashed Drop Pod, But no one is inside. The squad believes that the Covenant got to Colon first and killed him. Dissapointed, the squad heads back to the Uplift Reserve. Gold squad is surrounded Gold squad arrives near the storage room inside a UNSC Warthog jeep , 3 hours has passed since they landed in the city. The UNSC is slowly losing hold on the city and orders Gold Squad and any other surviving men and women in the city to retreat. Gold Squad gets as much equipment as possible before they leave but as they were about to leave: the Covenant have them surrounded on all sides. Andrade quickly uses the machinegun turret on the back of the Warthog to fire at the attacking Covenant forces. Gordon quickly drives the vehicle hoping to find a way to escape their fate. The Warthog nears a squad of Covenant Brutes who fire at the Jeep with their spike rifles . The small spikes break through the windsheild, pinning Gordon into his drivers seat. The warthog drives out of control and crashes into a nearby boulder. Connor regains consiousness seconds later and heads to Gordon who is bleeding out in his seat. Andrade arrives and tries to help Gordon. She sends out a message to all UNSC personel nearby, Only the message is recieved by Wolf Squad. Stromheir recieves the distress call Stromheir suddenly recieves a distress call from Gold Squad and pinpoints their location: the Uplift Reserve. He quickly heads towards the park leaving Nadal behind. Gold squad's Last Stand After Andrade sends out her message, She and Colon form a defensive perimiter around Gordon. Andrade uses the Warthogs gun to fire at the Covenant attacking from the rear and Connor who is near Gordon is protecting him from attacks coming from the front. A Brute chieftan begins to attack the Squads formation from the center, Andrade attempts to shoot the Chieftan before he could get any close to the warthog, but the Chieftan's energy shields protected him. The chieftan swings his Gravity hammer at the Warthog. On impact it causes Andrade to fall off the Warthog and Gordon to the ground. Gordon is struggling to survive with the spike in his chest, he tries to crawl away from The chieftan nearby but only gets his attention. The Brute chieftan then swings his hammer towards Gordon's face, crushing Gordon's skull between the hammer and the boulder. Gordon is killed in the process. Connor is shocked at his failure to protect his squads leader and emties rounds of his Silenced SMG into the Brute Chieftan. The chieftan dies but not after a Covenant Hunter arrives and tries to fire at Connor. Andrade notices the Hunter and uses herself as a shield to protect Connor, The Fuel rod beams rip through her armor and scorched her Ribs on the right side of her body. Connor then kills the Hunter with 4 Frag grenades and drags Andrade into the storage room. Stromheir arrives Stromheir arrives minutes later at the Uplift Reserve where Gold squad is now making their last stand. Stromheir calls in a Air strike that results in killing two thirds of the attacking Covenant soldiers. Stromheir rips off a Machine gun turret from its base and uses it as a chaingun against the remaining Covenant soldiers. In a matter of minutes the Covenant retreat momentarily. Stromheir follows the trail of Andrade's blood that leads to the storage room. He finds Connor with Andrade who is rapidly bleeding out, Stomheir uses his BioFoam and medical supplies that he brought with him to stop the bleeding. He calls for a Evac-Pelican which arrives to pick up Andrade and to take her to the nearest UNSC base for medical attention. Stromheir is then left with Connor who is glad that he arrived to save them. Connor then asks if he can assist his former squadmate in their mission. Kolinski searches sub-level 9 Deep under the ground of New Mombasa is Kolinsky, He has reached sub-level 8 before he gets ambushed by Covenant Drones . He manages to kill them but then his weapons run out of ammo. Luckily he meets Sharpes and the O.N.I operatives who took the elevator down to sub-level 7. Together they reach sub-Level 9. But then they realize that the Covenant Drones created a hive to grow and reproduce rapidly. The hive gets disturbed when Kolinski finally activates the console that begins to copy the information into a micro chip. The O.N.I operatives are killed as one gets gunned down by the Drones and the other gets knocked off the railing and falls into the dark Chasm below. Kolinsky and Sharpe fight the Drones until the copying process was complete. The ODST's then plant charges inside the hive and sets them to detonate as soon as the they reach sub-level 4. Sargent Colon awakens Sargent Andrew Colon snaps out of unconsousness approximately 5 hours after the Slipspace jump occured. Colon searches the Dark abandoned streets of New Mombasa for his "missing" squadmates. After finding no evidence where his squamates are Colon rests in a small park only to meet Nathan Nadal. Nadal alsks Colon if there is a working telecomm nearby. By luck or as an odd coincidence Colon finds a Working Telecomm in the park he is currently in. Nadal finally Downloads all the surveilance data into his helmet and destroys the remaining data on the telecomm booth. Nadal tells Colon that he is going to Rendezvous with his squadmates at Kikowani station for extraction. Colon being alone accompanies Nadal to the station. Kikowani Station-Encounter with the the Scarab Nathan Nadal and Andrew Colon arrive inside the station, they make their way through the maintenece tunnels and near the flooded subway station. But in their way is a Covenant Scarab . The Scarab begins to fire at Nadal and Colon, Colon quickly looks around and finds a Covenant Banshee. Colon pilots the banshee onto the Scarab and makes his way to the Scarabs' core. Colon destroys the core causing the Scarab to implode. The shockwave sends Colon flying through the air until he lands face first on the ground but recovers. Nadal stays behind because this is where he is going to meet his squadmates. Before Colon was about to leave, Nadal copies the surviellance data into Colon's helmet in case Wolf Squad doesn't get out of the city alive. Colon Finds his Banshee and flies out of the Mega City into the horizon. Wolf Squad reunited The rest of the members of Wolf Squad meet up with Nadal in the station, they brought Connor with them. Connor asks Nadal if he seen an ODST with gold color chest plates like himself. Nadal just realized that Colon left the city believing his squadmates are either dead or missing in action (M.I.A). Suddenly a huge covenant cruiser Jumps out of Slipspace and begins to Glass the city. The squad calls for a pelican but their communications have been cut off by a covenant Jammer. The team quickly makes their way to The coastal highway To find a way out of the City. The Coastal Highway Wolf Team and Connor escape the city and end up in the Coastal Highway. There is some warthogs that still work. Wolf team then operates two seperate Warthogs and drive towards the Main entrance of the Uplift reserve. On their way they watch as Covenant cruisers arrive out of Slipspace to Glass the City around them. Scarabs climb from the water into the city and hundreds of Covenant dropships invade the city. The UNSC has lost the mega city of New Mombasa. Wolf Team's Last stand Wolf Team and Connor arrive at the Main entrance to the Uplift reserve. Nearby is a Empty parking lot which is perfect for a Pelican to arrive for extraction. Stromheir calls for Extraction but this time the message is intercepted by the covenant. Wave upon wave of Phantom dropships arrive, dropping off Covenant infantry to kill the ODST's. After nearly 10 minutes of fighting The UNSC sent in an air strike to destroy the Phantoms and the infantry so the Evac-Pelican can arrive. Connor and the members of Wolf team safely evacuate the city moments before a Covenant Supercarrier can Glass them. They head to a UNSC base where Andrade and Connor are waiting for them. Epilogue Nadal pieces together the data they collected and Discover that the Covenant arrived in New Mombasa to uncover the Portal that leads to the Ark. The conversation is recorded in a voice message and stored in the UNSC archives for decades after the war has finally ended...